Logré ser feliz
by Paquita-hime
Summary: AU. Demonio y Humana. La muerte ha llegado para llevarse a su amada, no puede hacer nada para detenerlo, por lo que por última vez le hace una promesa a su esposa, y esta vez, la cumplirá. Sasusaku. One-shot


**_Logré ser feliz_**

 **Distraimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Más la trama y adaptación sí._

 **Summary:** _AU. Demonio y Humana. La muerte ha llegado para llevarse a su amada, no puede hacer nada para detenerlo, por lo que por última vez le hace una promesa a su esposa, y esta vez, la cumplirá. Sasusaku._

 _Aclaraciones: Este One-shot es una adaptación de mi misma obra "Con corazón y alma, amáme" publicada en Wattpad. (La cuenta está en mi perfil)_

Las letras en _cursiva_ son _pensamientos_ o _recuerdos_ pasados. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las manos suaves de su esposo recorrieron sus brazos arrugados por el pasar de los años, pero que según él, seguían igual de bellos que antes.

Su cabeza se movió hacía arriba y abrió sus ojos mirando directamente a la persona que tocaba sus brazos lentamente.

—Has regresado... —Sus ojos de pronto se volvían pesados de nuevo, veía a aquel joven con mirada inexpresiva como siempre, pero ella desde hace años había aprendido a leer sus ojos, viendo un brillo de preocupación en ellos. Finalmente, sus ojos terminaron cerrándose cuando agregó suavemente:

— Pensé qué ya no volverías más...

— Perdóname, Sakura, perdóname… —El joven se acerco lo suficiente para rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo flácido de su compañera, ella sabía que ahora miraba su antes hermosa cara llena de arrugas, mientras acariciaba su cabello canoso antes de un vivo color rosa. Él paso de los años se notaba ya demasiado en ella, pero aun así, Sasuke, un demonio de los favoritos en el infierno, la seguía viendo con la misma ternura de hace años.

 _Una Humana y un demonio, ¡Bah, debes estar bromeando!_

—¿Hablaste con la muerte verdad, querido? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios contraídos hacía dentro, aquellos labios rosados que él joven seguía queriendo besar. Sasuke soltó un suspiro frustrado, hizo entonces que Sakura se sentará arriba de él con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Lo hice —respondió con la mirada perdida entre las paredes su habitación, pero continuando las caricias en su suave cabello.

—Sasuke... —rio levemente la anciana mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico—. Sé que pronto vendrá por mí... Ya llegó la hora de que parta de este mundo.

—Hable con él para intentar hacer algo, pero ya.. no se puede hacer nada—La impotencia que sentía Sakura era tanta por no poder salvar a su esposa— No cumpliré mi promesa... No estaré contigo para siempre —evitó con todas sus fuerzas llorar, más por que hace siglos que no lo hacía, aunque realmente no le importará que su única confidente le viera haciéndolo. Sakura acerco su mano temblorosa con un anillo de bodas dorado resplandeciendo, la cual coloco en su mejilla para acariciársela.

— ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido tus años de ausencia, Sasuke? Por mis sentimientos—Abrió los ojos, haciendo estremecer a Sasuke, que hace tiempo no veía sus grandes y brillantes ojos Jade, que ahora lo veían con ternura y paz—. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque me vaya o ames a otra, yo siempre te amaré, y como siempre lo haré, estaré contigo.

 _Tengo qué partir, Sakura, pero volveré en un tiempo, espérame._

Los labios del joven pelinegro labios temblaron ante las palabras de Sakura, ella siempre lograba desarmarlo por completo.

— Yo nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti, Sakura, así que no digas esas tonterías —exclamó frío y duro como siempre, pero Sakura lo seguía mirando igual, por que ella ya lo conocía como deseo hacerlo. Sonrió levemente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Tengo que pedirte algo antes de que me tenga que ir —susurro Sakura mirando fijamente los onix de Sasuke aquellos ojos profundos que le gustaron desde un principio, su ahora largo cabello negro estaba más lacio, pero teniendo aún aquellos picos las puntas que se colaban entre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver. Éste asintió con los labios apretados, cumpliría cualquier cosa que su querida Sakura deseara, por que ella debía de ser feliz aunque el nunca fue perfecto para hacerla feliz—. Prométeme que no te quedarás sólo... Que regresarás con ella...

—¿Pero qué dices, Sakura? — exclamó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo de inmediato a quien se refería.

 _Yo sólo quiero la felicidad de Sasuke y sí tú eres su felicidad, solo te pido que lo hagas feliz…_

— Quiero que regreses con ella y la ames tanto como lo hiciste conmigo, yo sé que ella te ama como yo a ti, estoy segura que te cuidará, además, le quieres— comenzó a explicar, no sentía celos, ni odio hacía aquella chica, sentía paz en su corazón de poder hacer las cosas bien y por qué alguien se quedaría con Sasuke cuidando que no cayera en la oscuridad de nuevo—. Ya viviste mi para siempre, Sasuke. Quiero que alguien viva la tuya, y Karin, te cuidará y amará. Siempre lo ha hecho.

—Eres… muy molesta—murmuro sintiendo un enorme dolor en su pecho, podía sentir como la muerte estaba llegando a su mansión, y también sabía cómo poco a poco, a Sakura le costaba más y más mantenerse consiente.

— Promételo, Sasuke—El pecho y los ojos parecieron arderle al ver la determinación en ojos. Aquella que siempre lo había hecho sentir orgulloso. El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

— Te prometo que iré con ella y seré feliz, Sakura, pero para mí, tú siempre serás la primera mujer que tiene mi corazón —prometió lentamente sin dejar de ver los ojos Jade de su amada esposa, mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

—Soy muy feliz, Sasuke. Muy feliz gracias a ti. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos vimos la primera vez? Yo desde ese momento me enamoré de ti —comenzó a decir bajando la voz en cada palabra, los ojos de Sasuke podrían a verse llenado de lágrimas, pero se mantenía fuerte. Su corazón cada vez palpitaba más fuerte, cada vez más podía sentir como su pecho ardía con furia, como le desgarraba por dentro saber que Sakura, su linda Sakura se iría para siempre. Su recuerdo siempre iba a estar ahí, su presencia, su olor, su forma de reír... Todas esas cosas estarían en su corazón, guardadas, para algún día recordarlas con felicidad— Te amo, Sasuke. Aunque se que te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, quiero que nunca lo dudes, que nunca dudes que estando cerca de ti siempre fui feliz, que no dudes que en este momento, soy muy feliz…— Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, tan suave y baja—. Todavía siento mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que te veo, y también decir tu nombre todavía me da vergüenza... Sí, lo sé, siempre fui una molestia por nunca a ver desistido, y no me arrepiento de las cosas que hice, por qué… aunque suene egoísta… logré ser feliz estando contigo.. Logre hacer que amarás, logre que sonrieras más y que tú… al igual que yo, fueras feliz…Y estoy tan agradecida contigo por eso, Sasuke…

Y así, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, fue quedando inconsciente recordando su vida en los brazos de Sasuke y aunque él tenía que dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella y de sus brazos, de su olor, de ella. _Desearía a ver pasado los últimos años con ella… ¡No! ¡Debí estar a su lado siempre!_ De su todo. Pequeñas lágrimas saladas cayeron en el cabello de su mujer, mientras la abrazaba apretándola en su pecho.

 _Pero así era la vida de un humano, tan corta y débil, que para un demonio eso era apenas un parpadeo._

Se despidió de ella con un beso en sus labios, y dejando la mitad de su corazón a su lado, se fue de la habitación donde ya se encontraba muerta el amor de su eterna vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Holaaa, aquí Paquita-Hime con un One-shot AU! :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿O mejor me dedico a vender tamales?**

 ** _Yo creo que dirán lo segundo…_**

 **¡Een fin! Hasta el próximo escrito, Oh yeahB)**


End file.
